


funeral

by brickedovercoat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickedovercoat/pseuds/brickedovercoat
Summary: Wash your hands





	funeral

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t written in over 2 years now. this is the first thing and even though it’s short and doesn’t really have context, it’s something. longer stories to come in the future.

_ One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four _

He counts, but time doesn’t want to go any faster. It’s been hours since he threw a hand full of dirt into the ground and he’s still picking soil from under his fingernails. 

“Wash your hands.”

A voice that sounds like it’s in his head but he knows it isn’t. He ignores her. 

“Mikey,”

The movement in the corner of his eye stops. She’s getting annoyed now and he knows but he waits for her to speak again before he moves.

“Wash your hands. You’re gonna get this shit everywhere and I don’t wanna be sweeping dirt in the morning.” 

“It’s not even that much.”

“Just wash your hands.” She turns back to the sink and cutlery clatters. 

Her blazer is wet from the water splashing. He wonders why she didn’t change, only removed her heels and headed straight for the kitchen. “It cost a lot,” she said last week, “$70 and I’m only gonna wear it once.” 

He couldn’t hear her then. His eyes were red and his lungs were too full of weed smoke to respond. He hadn’t smoked for a year. “Trying to decrease my tolerance. It just doesn’t feel the same anymore,” he would say, “I want it to feel magical again.”

He could hear her loud and clear now, though. He could hear her words from a week ago and he could hear her words now. He got up and went to the bathroom sink to wash his hands, doesn’t want her to get too angry. They were both not in the mood for that.


End file.
